deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Link
Link is the name of the several protagonists from the Legend of Zelda series. He appeared in the 22nd episode of Death Battle, Link VS Cloud, where he fought against Final Fantasy VII protagonist Cloud Strife. Biography The multi-incarnated hero of Hyrule, Link has defeated the forces of evil for over ten generations. He bears the Spirit of the Hero, the unbreakable will and prowess of defeating evil and the abilities of the previous owner. Death Battle Info Background *Age: Around 17 *Height: 5'7" *Bears the Spirit of the Hero *Left-Handed *Multincarnate *Humble & Brave *Skilled in Boxing & Sumo Wrestling Master Sword aka Goddess Sword * Crafted by the Goddess Hylia * Repels evil * Indestructible * Sword Beam/Skyward Strike * Deflects light energy magic * Medallions ** Bombos - Launches fire ** Ether - Freezes foes ** Quake - Makes earthquakes Weaponry *Boomerang **Attacks up to 5 times; always returns *Bombs **5 second fuse **Water Bombs **Bombchus *Hero's Bow **Fire Arrows **Ice Arrows **Light Arrows **Silver Arrows *Hookshot/Clawshot Armor *Red Ring **Defense +75% *Chain Mail Shirt **Riveted *Golden Gauntlets **Bracers can withstand over 1000 tons *Boots **Iron Boots **Hover Boots **Pegasus Boots ***Roc's Feather *Hylian Shield Feats *Bears the Triforce of Courage *Puzzle Solver *Has Single-Handedly beaten Armies *Fought a huge variety of foes *Z-Targeting=Very Fast Reactions *Strong enough to throw armored Gorons Comparison to Cloud Strife Link *10 Generations of Experience *Shield means better defense *Less Predictable Fighting Style *Expert at Finding Weaknesses *Can fight up close or at a distance *Smarter Fighter *Support items match Cloud's superhuman abilities Cloud Strife *Jenova Cells extremely vulnerable to the Master Sword's Magic. *Naturally Faster & Stronger *Building Limit Breaks take time *More Predictable Fighting Style *Ribbon Nullified Arrow Magic *Straightforward & Predictable combat failed against Link's analytical style One Minute Melee Link appeared in Season 2 of ''One Minute Melee'' where he ended up losing to Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Afterwards, Link teams up with Sora and his allies Donald and Goofy to defeat an army of heartless lead by Dark Link. He later reapeared in Season 6 Bonus Episode, where he fought against his Death Battle opponent Cloud Strife and won again. DBX Link appeared as a combatant on DBX, where he fought Meta Knight from the ''Kirby'' franchise and ended up losing. Gallery 146px-TPHD_Master_Sword_Artwork_1.png|The Master Sword 500px-TPHD_Hylian_Shield_Artwork_1.png|The Hylian Shield 692px-OoT3D_Boomerang_Model.png|Link's Boomerang 599px-ALBW_Bomb.png|One of Link's bombs Herosbow_tp.png|The Hero's Bow Clawshot.png|The Clawshot HW_Red_Ring_Artwork.png|The Red Ring Gold_Gauntlet.png|The Golden Gauntlets pegasusboots.png|The Pegasus Boots Link DB 3D model.PNG|3D model used in Death battle Linkbig.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DBX Trivia *Link is the second The Legend of Zelda character on Death Battle, the first being Princess Zelda and with the next one being Ganondorf *Link is the eighth Nintendo character in Death Battle, with the first seven being Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda and Princess Peach, and with the following 14 being Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario and Pit. * Link is the third combatant that lost in both One Minute Melee and DBX, with the first two being Terry Bogard and Iron Man, and with the next four being Lucario, Luigi, Kenshiro and Natsu Dragneel. * Link is the tenth combatant to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sephiroth, Vergil, Vegeta and Mewtwo. * Link and his opponent are the 12th pair of combatants to fight against each other in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro and Ryu & Jin Kazama. *While he defeated Cloud, their battle was considered one of the closest fights in Death Battle's history. *Link and Cloud are the first combatants to have 3D models. **Link's appearance was ripped from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, with recycled voice clips from the same game. *Link is the first combatant to fight a Final Fantasy character, followed by Yang Xiao Long and Vergil. References * Link (The Legend of Zelda) on Wikipedia. * Link on the Zeldapedia Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Mascots Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Arrow Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shield Users Category:Light Users Category:DBX Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:DBX Loser Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Water Users Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Victor